cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hämeenlinna
Hämeenlinna is a small, developing, and young nation at 12 days old with citizens primarily of Norwegian ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Hämeenlinna work diligently to produce Lumber and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Hämeenlinna will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Hämeenlinna to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Hämeenlinna allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Hämeenlinna. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Hämeenlinna will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Pre-Sibelian History Before Sibelian, Hämeenlinna was in complete chaos. The capital city of Tuonela, the only major city, for most everything else was farmland, was destroyed, citizens fought each other just for survival. This happened because there was no government, no strong man to keep the people in line. This came after the long civil war, which had raged on for as long as any could remember, reasons unknown to the newest generation, they fought simply because their parents did, and their parents before them. It was told that it started between two royal families, over an acre of land, which erupted into a violent conflict, and later, full-scale war. The Rise of Sibelian In the year 1980, on July 10, a young man named Sibelian was born. At the time, his parents' feudal lord charged his family by the letter, the child, so he was given no last name, only his first. He grew up on the farm, blissfully oblivious to the fighting going on in the city of Tuonela. But, when he turned twenty, he ran away from the manor and went to Tuonela to find a new life, working as a businessman. What he found came of great shock to him; everything was in ruins. That did not faze the ambitious young man, for he moved to the outskirts of the city, where the fighting was not as bad. He became a merchant, and acquired considerable wealth and prestige in the trade of lumber, also buying the rights to almost 10 percent of the country's water supply. Then, he turned to fix the growing problem that the war was becoming. In 2002, through the month of December and into January, battles were fought near his property, many of his workers were killed by stray arrows and people that came to pillage the lands. Using his wealth and commercial connections with other wealthy politicians in the Southern regions, he pulled together a vast army, more than matching any that the country had seen. When his legions of men were seen marching towards the city, any fighters left fled to the North, and many went out to sea. He took Tuonela without any opposition, and quickly gave himself the title of King. After calming the masses of people, he converted his huge army into a labor force, rebuilding the city at a speed unseen. By 2007, in early September, the city had been over twice as large as it had been (or was rumored to be) before the start of the civil war. Sibelian had done what many viewed was impossible, he saved Hämeenlinna.